bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Godfrey
Clara Godfrey (nee Lessard) is a sixth grade Social Studies teacher who teaches at P.S. 38. Some of her favorite students are Ellen Wright (a past student) and Gina Hemphill-Toms, while her least favorite is Nate Wright. Biography Early Life She was a straight-A student, according to her high school report card, as well as a member of her high school's cross country team. Adulthood She started teaching, and was known as Clara Lessard before she got married. She got a cat named Ollie and a dog named Genghis. She once had a case of insomnia, which was fixed by Pedro Ortiz, a hypnotist. When she had a baby, she went on a maternity leave for three months. She later had another child, Meghan Godfrey, although she didn't go on maternity leave. She had also once gone on sabbatical, a work vacation, leaving Mr. Gaffney to substitute her for five months. Once, when Principal Nichols was absent for a week, she was the substitute principal. Physical Appearance Mrs. Godfrey is somewhere between her 30s and early 40s, as she had 2 kids. She is tall, has short and dark hair and a semi oval head. She always wears a purple skirt and a black sweater, but wore a loose dress during her pregnancy. She was described as "atomic" by Nate on a photo of her before her marriage to Mr. Godfrey as she looked really foxy. Nate didn't realize Ms. Lessard was actually Mrs. Godfrey before she got married, so he got very sick when he found out. Personality Mrs. Godfrey is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students. This put her on a par with Nate Wright, who had no respect for her. However, she seemed to get along fantastically with Ellen Wright, and later with Gina Hemphill-Toms and Francis Pope. She has handed out more detentions than the rest of the P.S. 38 teachers combined and has also been seen comparing Ellen and Nate, much to Nate's shame and outrage. Abilities Mrs. Godfrey has shown to participate in sports, being a good basketball player in Big Nate Makes the Grade. She may also be a good long distance runner, as she was a member of her high school cross-country team. Relatives * Her brother-in-law is a chiropractor. * Her niece is a 20-year old college student. * Her two children are Meghan and Katrina. Relationships Nate Wright Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite schoolteacher, and Nate regards her as his nemesis. It is made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She has also given him many detentions over time. This relationship, however, was not to outrival Nate's hatred for Gina. He has drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Lucky Foot. He was very relieved when she went on sabbatical, although he did not know the replacement, Mr. Gaffeny, at all. However, their relationship is not completely negative. She had been on Nate's side in a few incidents. Once, Nate was "arrested" by the student council as he was accused of starting a food fight in the cafeteria. Nate protested that he was in the library, and remembering than Mrs. Godfrey was also there, and had her brought to the court as a witness. Mrs. Godfrey then said that she did see Nate at the library, thus making him innocent. Another time, Nate couldn't get a water fountain to work, and asked Mrs. Godfrey to help. He then accidentally sprayed water all over her, but she does not get angry at him, as she clearly saw it as an accident. All the while, Gina bet Nate that he couldn't go a week without getting detention, and when Gina thought Nate was going to get detention, she decided to make fun on him, which backfires as Mrs. Godfrey said that she was disappointed in Gina. It turns out that betting was prohibited in P.S. 38. However, since Nate was being so helped in the hope of not getting detention for a whole week, Mrs. Godfrey decided to overlook it for him. Ellen Wright Mrs. Godfrey is very proud of Ellen, as she regards her as one of her best students in her many years of teaching. Gina Hemphill-Toms Gina is currently one of her favorite students. She is always being nice to her. However, Mrs. Godfrey once gave her detention after she told Mrs. Godfrey to change Nate's test score where there was a scoring error, but Mrs. Godfrey told Gina that it was very disrespectful to say that and quoted the action as "spiteful" and "mean-spirited". Francis Butthurst Pope Francis is currently also one of Mrs. Godfrey's favorite students. Francis had gotten lots of detentions from her as he used to make fun of her a lot despite being a geek, but Teddy later came and Francis is now just a student that likes Mrs. Godfrey and does not make fun of her. Francis now always brownoses her by giving her apples, helping her out in the class, asking her to sign his yearbook, and so on. Teddy Squareroot Ortiz Mrs. Godfrey assigned Nate to be Teddy's "buddy" when Teddy was a new student. Later on, Teddy would be one of the troublemakers in her class, along with Nate. However, he may be a good student in Mrs. Godfrey's, as his father is a history buff. Katrina and Meghan Godfrey Katrina and Meghan are Mrs. Godfrey's daughters, and she probably cares for them a lot. Katrina has never been seen in the comics, but has been mentioned to have been taken to P.S 38 a few days after her birth with her mother. Meghan can be seen in a comic, where she is in a baby carrier strapped onto Mrs. Godfrey. Jenny made Nate compliment Meghan, and he said to Mrs. Godfrey "She's got your chins!". He tried to corrected it by telling her he meant chin, but he got a detention slip, and since it happened during the summer, it was "effective September 5th". Ken Rosa Mr. Rosa and Mrs. Godfrey used to be enemies in the school, with the latter calling the former a "pushover", and the former calling the latter a "tyrant". However, now they are pretty good friends, with Mrs. Godfrey helping Mr. Rosa once when his back went out. Ms. Clarke Ms. Clarke and Mrs. Godfrey are best friends, and they go horse riding together. Other Students Most good students, like Gina and Francis, like Mrs. Godfrey. Gina, in particular, are always sucking up to her, and were the first students to find out of both of her pregnancy. Most of the troublemakers in the school, however, do not like her. For example, during her second pregnancy, Nate accidentally hit her on the head with a diabolo. When he told Ms. Czerwicki what happened when he went to detention, he got an ovation from the other kids in the room. Trivia * Mrs. Godfrey likes her classes to sit in a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. * She cannot stand jelly beans. Category:Women Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Godfrey family Category:P.S. 38 staff